16 Going on 30
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: It's Terry's birthday today. So here is a special fic for the occasion. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**16 Going on 30…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Where the hell am I?"**_

Terry was outside the tower, after playing the harmonica for Candy, he fell asleep, eh wanted to stay near her, even if they were separated by those thick walls. He was still kicking himself for falling into Eliza's trap! He should've known better! But it was too late to cry over spilled milk. He had to find a solution for Candy, he had for find a way to save her, and she was going to be disowned by her family according to her cousins. He's going to ask his father for help, even if he knew it was no use, that old geezer was not going to help… but he had nothing to lose by asking for help, except his pride… but for Candy, he'd do anything. If I can't convince his father to help Candy, then he will have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

He fell asleep, thinking:

"_If I were a little older, I would've taken you with me, and marry you…"_

*

* *

Terry was fast asleep in his nice and fluffy bed. He felt a hand on his chest. But who could it be? He was in college, in his dorm room… He never brought girls over to his room to…Even though the idea of Candy in his room in a transparent nightgown would be a sight for sore eyes… He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. There as a knock on his door…

- Mr. Grandchester! It's time to get up! Mr. Grandchester!

- What de hell…? Said Terry

- It's the housekeeper, said a woman's voice

Terry's eyes opened suddenly. Who the hell was that?!

- Who the hell are you? Said Terry cranky

- I'm your fiancée, Terry come on…

As she said that she put her other hand on his chest and she was approaching her head to kiss him… Terry looked at her…

- Aaahhh! He screamed

He got out of bed so fast that he almost fell.

- Who the hell are you? Repeated Terry, what are you doing in my…

He looked around him. The room was breathing luxury: canopy bed, thick carpet , satin bedding…

- Where the hell am I? He said

- Oh honey, said the woman, you must've drank too much last night…

- What?

- This is our room… you and I…

- You and I equals what?

- We're a couple, engaged to be married since like… forever! I'm still waiting for you to make an honest woman out of me…

Terry felt a little chill he looked at himself and he saw that he was buck naked! He pulled a sheet from the bed to cover himself.

- Honey, she said, what's going on? There's nothing there I've never seen before…

The knock on the door continued. Terry went to open the door. A housekeeper came in. She was short in her fifties carrying a tray.

- Finally! She said, I was afraid to have to call the doorman to break down the door…

- You should be fired for your insubordinance

- Fortunately, Mr. Grandchester signs my paycheques, not you!

- Do you see how she talks to me? Said the women

The housekeeper put the tray on the dresser in the bedroom.

- Here is your coffee Mr. G, breakfast is on the table…

- Thank… you, said Terry looking at her

The housekeeper left… Terry followed her outside.

- Excuse me…euh…

- Esther…

- Esther! Yes! You're going to find me weird but I feel a little lost today, where is the water closet?

- The what?

- The… bathroom!

- Oh… it's that door over there, Mr. G… did you get drunk again last night?

- I think so… I don't remember a thing! Where am I? Who is that woman?

- Someone you wish you could forget unfortunately… you can't

- Why?

- You owe her…

- I owe her what? Money?

- If only…

- What then?

The housekeeper's eyes went to something against the wall…

- A prosthetic leg?

- Miss Susanna lost her leg saving you…

"_Susanna, that's her name!" he said to himself_

- What? Saving me how, where?

- At the theatre of course… during the rehearsal of your big break; "Romeo and Juliet", why am I telling you all this? It's your life, you know what happened! I have to clean up the kitchen!

Esther left leaving an astonished Terry. She lost her leg?

- Where the hell is Candy??!!!

He went to the bathroom, still with his sheet around him. He looked at himself and he looked older…

- Oh my God! I'm a man!!! What is going on??!!! And I need to shave! Great!

He took a shower for the longest time. He got out wearing a bathrobe her found hanging on the bathroom door. He tried shaving himself, but the result was not very good, he cut himself a lot!

He went to the bedroom hoping to find it empty and thank God for him it was! The bed was made everything was cleaned. He went to the closet and he saw it full of clothes.

- Not bad Grandchester! Very good quality stuff in here…

He got dressed with nice black pants and a white shirt. He looked at his hair, still long…

- At least one thing hasn't changed… except for my taste in women… a one legged broad? I left Candy for a one legged broad! I must've been drunk!

He walked out of the bedroom to the big dining room.

- This apartment is huge! He said out loud.

He went to sit, Susanna was there having breakfast. He sat down, there was a paper by his side, he took it looked at the date; June 30th 1927???

- What the hell!?

- What? Said Susanna

- I… I didn't realise it was so… late!

- Don't worry honey; we have time until the first board meeting…

- Board meeting?

- Yes…

- What about…?

- The theatre?

- Yes…

- We have to be there in the afternoon… that should give you the time to sober up…

- I'm not drunk… I'm just a little … lost

- Right! Who was it this time?

- What do you mean?

- You think I don't know you change starlets every single night? But I don't mind, you always come back to me… You're going to marry me if it's the last thing you do!!!

Terry looked at her with disgust. What was he doing with a viper like her… the fact that she had one leg didn't even make him feel sorry for her, she was just despicable.

- What a very charming way to get a man to marry you! Don't hold your breath!

- How dare you talk to me like that? I saved your life! I lost my leg! You owe me!!!

- It's good that you're talking to me, because in the eyes of God, you already have your reward in full!

Susanna blushed and she looked down. Then she said.

- Terry, mama is pressuring me… it's been so long

- That means you can wait a little longer, can't you?

- But Terry…

- Susanna, you must know by now that no one makes me do what I don't want…

- We made you break up with Candy…

Terry looked at her… He wanted to strangle her… Duty over love.

- That's because I had a duty with you!… can you not say her name? You're not worthy of saying her name… she's a saint! You're pure evil!

- Terry! Said Susann a in tears

Terry stood up and left the table. He walked around the apartment and he found a room , it was his study, he felt good there. He got in and he locked the door. He went to sit at his desk and he opened the drawers, there's got a be something on Candy, he had to find her… He found, hidden in one of the drawers, some news paper clips...

- What??!!! Candice White Andrew is marrying her adoptive father?? Albert is Candy's adoptive father? And she's marrying her!!! Albert? How could he do that to me? I thought he was my friend! Some friend! He was lusting after her the whole time! What a sick pervert! His daughter!!!! Is that even legal!!!?? I have to stop this! I can't let this happen!!! But … that one legged broad might be an obstacle … Well I don't know how I'm going to make it, but I'll find a way to get Candy back… Nothing makes sense without her…

In the same drawers, there were letters from Candy to him… he read them all, he had tears in his eyes…

"I invited her to the Premiere of Romeo and Juliet… She must've come and found the situation with Susann… oh Candy! I lost you!!! No! I won't accept that! Candy is mine! She's mine! I won't let her marry Albert!!!!"

There was a knock on the door. He went to open. Esther was standing in front of him.

- Miss Susanna is waiting for you in the car downstairs …

- Thank you Esther…

She looked at him he seemed so sad.

- Are you all right, sir?

- Yes, I'm fine, said Terry

He went to get his blazer and he went downstairs. He was the luxury car, he got in. Susanna was sulking. Terry sat by her side.

- You were in there thinking about her again…

- That's a problem because…

- I'm your fiancée! You should be thinking about me!

"Finding out about you only today is not helping me to think about you, especially since you're the cause of my break up with Candy!"

- Saying it , does not make it so, said Terry

- Terry! What's go into you!? Ever since you woke up, you're not the same man…

"That's because I'm not the same man! What was my alter ego thinking! Living without Candy!? How is that even possible! And I was thinking of leaving her in college if I couldn't prevent her expulsion … waking up in a world without her is gut wrenching !!! I need Candy!"

- Can you tell me about this meeting we're going to have?

- You know what it's about…

- Humour me…

Susanna looked at him. Something was off… it was like she fell asleep with a passionate man making love to her, even if he was whispering Candy's name, but he was passionate… that was enough for her.

- All right…

She started telling him the highlights of the meeting… Terry listened with one ear, his mind with Candy. They arrived at the office… It was a big building on Fifth Avenue… How did he become the head of this big corporate company?

- Grandchester Enterprises? He said out loud

- Yes, your father gave you the company when he retired…

- My father? The duke?

- Yes… he opened a branch here, he and your mom rekindled their romance…

- You don't say! That old geezer wasn't as stupid as he seemed…

- Terry!

- I can see you're not the one who had to live with him during your childhood…

- Your father is a very nice man

- That's not how I remember him… whatever! Let's and get it over with!

They went inside the building and went up to the office headquarters. Susanna showed Terry his office and he young man who was his assistant.

- This is your office, are you going to be ok?

- Yes, Susanna, thank you Susanna…, said Terry ironically

She looked at him, she shook he head and she left to go to her own office. His assistant came in, in name was John.

- Good morning sir, your mother is on the phone, should I tell her you're not it?

- Why would you do that? I want to talk to my mother!

- But you always say…

- I love my mother, I miss my mother, pass me the call!

- All right sir…

John went out and a few second lather Terry's phone on the big desk was ringing and a red light was flashing, he picked up and pressed the red light.

- Hello? Mum?

- Terry! You took my call!

- Of course I took your call, I always take your calls mum…

- Yeah whatever! How are you today?

- I'm kind of a little lost mum, actually

- What's wrong? Is it Susanna?

- No… it's…

- Candy?

- Yes…

- Terry, it's been over 10 years…

- I don't care! I woke up missing her like hell! I have to see her! Do you know where I can contact her?

- She's getting married very soon Terry…

- Don't remind me! To my former best friend and her adoptive father! Can you say disgusting?

- Terry, you moved on

- I still love her mum…

- Let it go…

- No! I have to see her…

- I called you to invite you and Susanna to a dinner party tonight

- As a couple?

- You are a couple… Susanna already said yes… are you going to come

- Yes, I'll be there… I want to see you mum… I miss you

- I miss you too Terry and … your father misses you too…

- I'm sure…, said Terry ironically

- Terry, he's your father…

- You don't have to remind me that… anyway, see you tonight? Bye mum, I love you

- I love you too… It was nice talking to you today…you remind me of that young man I reconciled with in Scotland…bye baby, I love

Terry hung up the phone. It was nice talking to his mum… as opposed to talking to that one legged broad who is annoying him like hell! John his assistant came in the office with some files…

- The meeting in 5 minutes, here is your report on it… do you need anything else?

- No… yes! Can you find a way to get me Candice White Andrew's phone number? Isn't she getting married in a few days?

- I don't recall paying you to discuss my orders …

- I'll get to it right away sir…, said John leaving the room

Terry went to the conference room for the meeting… Susanna sat beside him and he was able to follow what was going on. He couldn't wait for the meeting to be over so that he could get Candy on the phone and talk to her, hear her voice… Nothing made sense to him, all the luxury, the financial security, without her… she was the missing link in his life…

"_To think that I let her go…she's my heart, how could I let my heart go? How could I have been so stupid?! One legged broad or not, I should've never let Candy go..!!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**16 Going on 30…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Do you still love me…?"**_

The meeting went on fine at Grandchester Enterprises, Susanna was a lot of help. Terry couldn't help but being grateful for all her help. By the time the meeting was over, it was lunch time, he was anxious to get back to his office so he could see if his assistant had found Candy's address, Susanna was walking with him.

- Thank you very much for your help Susanna…

- You're very welcome, you want to do lunch to thank me?

- I'm sorry, maybe another time, I have a previous engagement

- A previous engagement? With whom? I checked your schedule… you don't have an appointment

- Are you spying on me Susanna?

- No, but… I thought I'd check your schedule for the day…

- That's spying Susanna…

They arrived at Terry's office, he got in and turned around and looked at her.

- I'm sorry Susanna…

- There's the dinner party at your mother's tonight… but of course you won't want to go as usual…

- Actually I would love to go at my mother's tonight

- Since when? Said Susanna surprised

- Since my mother called this morning to invite us, apparently she has already talked to you …

- Terry, you never want to go to your mother's diner parties… I always end up there alone while you sleep with some little starlet…

- Really? Well this time I want to see my mother…

- I'll be ready at 8 pm, she said

- Fine…

And he closed the door on her. His assistant came in and gave him a piece of paper…

- She's here in New York? Oh that's great!

- For a while she's doing charity work

- I'm going to go see her… could you get the driver?

- He's waiting for you downstairs sir

- Thanks John, said Terry

Terry stood up and walked out the door. The driver was waiting for him in front of the building and he got in and the driver took off. He gave him the address and when he got in front of Candy's building…

*

* *

Candy was in Albert's New York's apartment having a lunch. Albert was out on business. She had been doing charity work in orphanages. She had been doing it all over the world, especially in third world country, she was a missionary. She had come back to America and at 29years old, she decided it was time for her to get married. Albert had been nice to her forever, he wanted to marry her and she said yes, because it was time for her to have a family and settle down. She could continue her charity work in America.

She spent the morning organising different galas for charity. When the butler arrived to tell her someone was looking for her, she thought it was the society woman association for charities

- Let them come up, she said

She interrupted her lunch and walked to the door to great them. She was surprised to find Terry walking through the door…

- Terry!

- Candy! Thank God I found you!!!

He walked to her and hugged her hard, Candy was stunned and was frozen on the spot…

- Terry, she said finally hugging him back and smelling his nice cologne, what are you doing here?

- Candy I need your help!

- Well hello to you too, Terrence!

For Terry, who was just with Candy, he had to remember that they were now in 1927 and he was 30 years old and they hadn't seen each other for over a decade…

- I'm sorry, hello Candy…

- Hi Terry… to what do I owe this honour?

- Candy, I'm lost!

- Lost how?

- I woke up and I don't know where I am…

- You're in New York City living with your fiancée?

- Exactly! I don't understand a thing! Why aren't you my fiancée? What's with the invading one legged broad?

- Terry! She saved your life! Be nice to her!

- Candy, what is going on? Why are you marrying Albert?

- Because I love him?

- No, you love me! Not Albert!

- Terry…

- Tell me what happened, why we're not together…anymore… I found those letters in my studies, you were supposed to come to New York and be with me…

Candy looked at him like he had just fallen from the sky…

- I came to New York and … you know what happened!

- Humour me please Candy…

Candy couldn't believe Terry was making her relive all that nightmare, but she looked at him, he really did seem lost and sincere…

- I was having lunch, would you care to join me?

- I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch, thanks for the invitation, it would be my pleasure…

He walked with her to the dinning room and sat at the table with her. A maid brought a plate for him and he served himself with chicken, mashed potatoes and salad… While Candy told him what happened all those years ago…

- I don't know why I'm telling you all this, did you hit your head or something?

- Or something… oh my God! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was such a wuss! I didn't fight for us! What was wrong with me?

- You had a duty…

- I had love, have love with you…

- Terry, it's over between us… I'm engaged to Albert

- How could you? I love you Candy…

- Terry please don't make this more difficult than it is… it's been more than 10 years! You're talking about like it just happened!

- That's because for me it just happened! I woke up with no memory of the last decade or so! With a one legged broad in my bed… I thought I was having a nightmare!!!

- Are you sure you're all right?

- No, I'm not fine, this is all wrong! This is not the future I pictured in my head with you…

- What did you have in mind for us…?

- While I was playing the harmonica for you when you were in the tower, I was thinking of marrying you and leave school with you…

- Really? Well you left school so I could stay and went to America without me!

- I did? He said surprised

- Yes, and I followed you to the harbour, but I missed the boat… I left school anyway, so your sacrifice was in vain, because I couldn't stay in school without you…

- Oh Candy…

Terry was feeling really weird to hear about that version of what happened to them…

- I'm so … sorry for leaving you behind

Even if he doesn't remember doing that…

- Terry can we not talk about the past anymore?

- All right let's talk about the present… so you're getting married to Albert

- Yes…

- Are you two lovers?

- How dare you ask me something like that? We've been over for more than 10 years!

- I don't understand… do you love him?

- Yes, I do…

- What about me?

- What about you?

- Do you still love me…?

- We are not having this conversation!

- Why not?

- Terry you can't just appear in my life years later and ask me about my love life…

- I still love you Candy…

- You have a duty!

- I don't care! Nothing is making sense, except being here with you, seeing you…!

- You should go to the hospital get your head examined

- Is it so hard for you to believe that I still love you?

- You've been living with another woman for years, sleeping with her, and you come here to declare your love for me, knowing how much it will hurt me? How could you be so cruel Terry?

- Candy, I'm sorry

- I can't do this!

- I'm sorry Candy, said Terry, I didn't want to upset you! Try to understand for me the last memory I have is the one of me outside the tower playing the harmonica… I don't remember anything else…

Candy looked at him. She was a little hard on him…, he did have that look he had back in college.

- All right… I'm sorry for yelling …

- It's ok Freckles, tell me about your work…

She told him about her work around the world while they finish their lunch. They went to the living room to talk some more.

- I have to go back to the office, said Terry

- All right

- There's a dinner party at my mother's tonight, you want to come?

- We were invited…

- Oh…

- I often go to your mother's, you're never there, or I see Susanna alone telling me how happy the two of you are…

- Just to hurt you… damn that one legged broad!

- Terry!

- I'm sorry, I can't stand her! What was I thinking…? So I'll see you tonight then?

- I don't know, Albert is not here and I…

- The more reason for you to come, please Candy, I need you there… I need someone there to reassure me… I need you Candy

Candy's head was telling her she was nuts to do that, she was feeling all warm and fuzzy ever since that crazy Terry barged into her apartment… it was a good feeling.

- I'll be there, she said with a smile

- Thank you so much Candy!

She was walking him to the door and he took her in his arms and stole a kiss from him… She was surprised, but she responded to the kiss passionately putting her hands around his neck and twisting his hair with her fingers… they smooched for a while and when they stopped.

- I'll see you tonight Freckles…, he said softly

He took the elevator and left. Candy closed the door behind him and she leaned on it for a while. That kiss was pure magic! Albert's kisses were pale in comparison… She wanted to hold Terry back and go to the bedroom and make love…

"_Oh my God, what in the world am I thinking?! I'm engaged to Albert!" She thought._

_*_

_* *_

Terry was in his car; he couldn't believe how good it was to kiss Candy as a woman, it was out of this world!

"_That was the most wonderful kiss ever! And the bonus, no slapping! Oh Freckles, I love you so much!" he said to himself_

He went back to his office and he found a beautiful young woman waiting for him in the hallway.

- Terry! She said

- Do I know you? Said Terry surprised

He opened the door of his office and the girl followed him inside.

- Terry why are you playing with me? You know why I'm here…

- Enlighten me…

- I'm here for a quickie… John is out running errands…

- You're John's girlfriend?! Said Terry flabbergasted

- Fiancée, yes, but you and I have fun every time we can here in your office…what do you want today honey, a blow job…

As she was saying that, she approached him and had her hand on his crotch…

- Whoa! What the bloody hell? Said Terry moving away from her, stop that!

- What? But you always want t…

- No! That's enough! No more! We shouldn't be doing that ! That's… bad!

- That's never stopped you before…

- Well I'm stopping it now! Get out of my office please!!

The girl looked at him like he had three heads…

- Are you feeling ok, honey?

- Get out! And don't come back!

The girl got out of the office sulking and slamming the door. Terry looked at her go.

"_What kind of man am I? Sleeping with my assistant's girlfriend? he thought, I hate this world! Nothing is like in my dreams!"_

Susanna came to get her to go to the theatre.

- Come on Terry, we have to go to the theatre…

- Right! Said Terry, let's go then!

He was smiling; he was in a very good mood thought Susanna. He probably had a quickie with some little slut somewhere.

They both went downstairs to the car on their way to the theatre. Terry couldn't wait to get there… The theatre, his dream, he was an actor… but he didn't have Candy, that's a pretty in complete dream in his eyes.

"_Is this the future I have, the theatre without Candy? Well, I want my cake and eat it too… I want Candy and the theatre! And I'm going to have it all" _


	3. Chapter 3

_**16 Going on 30**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_"**The dinner at Eleonor's »**_

Terry and Susanna arrived at the theatre. Terry got out of the car and looked at the theatre building. He was fascinated. He was at least able to realise that dream. He was an actor and he liked it because despite having to take care of the family business, he was still acting. There was at least one think he liked in this lost world of his, the theatre. He followed Susanna who showed him his dressing room.

- Here is your dressing room, you seem kind of lost today…

- Thanks… Susanna, he said getting in

- I'll see you later, she said

Terry got in his dressing room and he looked around, there were costumes, wigs… That was his dressing room he was a talented actor…

- All I need now is my Candy… I still don't get how I could make my life without her… Now, which play am I supposed to do?

There was a knock on the door...

- Come in! Said Terry

A woman in her fifties came in. She looked young and she was very elegant wearing a designer dress.

- Terry honey! I missed you so much! She said hugging him

- Oh no, not another one! Said Terry out loud, let go of me!

- What's the matter, has Robert talked to you? He doesn't know anything, I promise you!

- Who the hell is Robert and who the hell are you? He said walking away from her

- Honey? You want to play that game? All right… My name is Jane Hathaway, my husband is the manager, Robert Hathaway and I have a crush on you!

- Mrs. Hathaway? Are you kidding me?

- Terry honey, she said remember the first time we did it? It was here, very quick with our clothes on, I leaned on the table

- Oh my God! Would you please get out of my dressing room? Or I swear to you , I'm going to scream!

- What's got into you? If you tell Robert I'm done…and you too!

- Well I guess I still have the family business if that happens…now get out!

- You bastard! She said leaving looking at him with mean eyes

She slammed the door and she met Susanna in the hallway.

- Mrs. Hathaway? Said Susanna, how was your quickie with Terry today? I bet he threw you out… He woke up another being today… I think it's the first time today I'm truly happy Terry is not the old Terry! Stay away from him you bitch or your husband is going to hear from me…

- You go to hell! said Mrs. Hathaway leaving

Susanna had a nice smile on her face, then she thought about Terry's good mood… if he wasn't having quickies, who the hell put him in a good mood… she got in her dressing room there was the morning paper, the society page talking about charity galas, there was a picture of William Albert Andrews' fiancée…

- Candy! Said Susanna, oh no! It could only be Candy who put him in such good mood! Damn you Candy! You probably slept with him too! You're engaged to be married for got sake! How could you do that!?

She was sulking and ranting on her own in her dressing room.

*

* *

Terry looked at Mrs. Hathaway leave.

- I can't believe I'm such a loser! The boss' wife??? And she's older than my mother! Eww! This dream just turned back into a nightmare! I think I'm going to be sick!

There was another knock on the door…

- I hope it's not another crazy lover… Come in!

Susanna came in.

- Did you sleep with Candy?

Terry looked at her with a mocking smile

- That's actually none of you beeswax!

- That's why you're in a good mood! How could you do this to me?

- I thought you didn't care about my affairs…

- It's Candy! You love her!

- Oh, you're aware of that?? He asked ironically

- Of course! How could you do this to me?

- Am I in love with you?

- No, but…

- So why would I care about your feelings?

- You are so cold…

- You're the one who wanted a man who was in love with someone else!

- I love you Terry, I saved your life…!

Terry who had not lived those events, was tired of hearing it!

- Would you stop the whining already? You are not gaining any points for that! If anything it makes me want to leave…

- Terry…

- Shall we go on stage now and work?

- Of course, said Susanna

They went on stage and they worked and Terry thought it was very interesting, he didn't need to recite any lines but he looked at how the others were working…

He was a happy camper when he and Susanna got ready for the dinner party. Susanna looked at him and she hoped he was happy like that for her, but…

- You're ready? He said

- Yes, Terry, do you think we could…?

- Could what?

- Have a little …

Terry looked at her, he wasn't feeling anything for this woman he woke up in bed with.

- I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like going late to the party because you and I were hitting the sheets…

- But we… Candy must have satisfied you quite well for you to reject Mrs. Hathaway today

- Shall we go? Or do I have to continue listening to your constant whining?

Terry walked to the door and Susanna followed him. They were in the elevator and Terry saw a young man there, he had long brown hair, he reminded him of himself several years ago, no… last night! He had never been very social in school, but waking up with all those grown ups around him, he missed seeing people his age!

- Hi, said Terry smiling

The young man looked at him a little surprised.

- Hello…

- How are you?

- Good… you?

- I'm fine I'm going to a party…

- Good for you said the young man…

- How old are you? Asked Terry

- I'm 16…

- Me too! Said Terry

The young man looked at him stunned.

- Euh I mean, I feel like I'm 16! I remember it like it was yesterday! Said Terry

- Oh, said the young man smiling

Susanna was there listening and she looked up and shook her head. They arrived on the ground floor and they all got out. Terry turned to the young man.

- What's your name?

- Steven, but why are you talking to me? You always ignore me…, you're the King of Broadway, the big star

- I'm in a good mood today, would you like to be friends?

- I'd love to! Said Steven smiling

- Good, come and see me if you need anything…we should hang out sometimes…

- Terry! Said Susanna, are you done being childish, we have to go! We're going to be late

- Funny you didn't think so when you were asking me for a quickie a few minutes ago…

Susanna became bright as red. Steven started laughing.

- I'll see you later Steven, said Terry, you can call me Terry!

- Bye Terry, said Steven, bye Miss Marlowe

Susanna didn't reply and walked to the car. Terry followed her and Steven walked away when they got outside. The ride to Terry's parents' house was made in a heavy silence. They arrived at a big mansion. As they entered the party room among all the guests, Terry only saw Candy, very elegant and laughing with some guest. Eleonor saw her son and she walked to him…

- Terrence baby!

- Mum! Said Terry hugging her hard

She was surprised but she hugged him back.

- Are you all right baby?

- I'm fine, I'm just happy to see you!

- I see that! What's got into you?

- I woke up a new man! He said smiling

Susanna looked around and she saw Candy, she was upset.

- Candy is here! She said

- I've got 20/20 vision Susanna, thank you…

- Don't you dare go to her! Said Susanna

- I don't take orders from you, said Terry

- You're going to humiliate me!

- By saying hello to an old friend?

- To your mistress!

- Does she have it tattooed on her forehead? I don't respond well to threats Susanna…

- Terry…!

- I'll see you later mum

He walked away to talk to Candy. She turned around and smiled to him.

*

* *

Susanna looked at Eleonor.

- You see what I have to deal with?

- I see that when it comes to Candy you're losing it…

- He slept with her!

- How do you know that?

- He came back from lunch in a very good mood and I know for a fact that he didn't do anything with his regular sluts…

- Haven't your mother ever told you to never assume anything?

- I know Terry Mrs. Grandchester, he was with a woman and that woman is Candy!

- Why don't you try and relax and have fun…

- Without Terry

- It's not like he paid attention to you before… you're used to this…

- It's Candy Mrs. Grandchester! He's going to leave me for her!

- He did leave her for you, so the reverse is possible I guess…

- I saved his life! I lost my leg!

- Surely you don't think that forcing him to be without you after was going to make him love you… Susanna, I'm very grateful to you for saving my son's life, I'm sure he's grateful too… but your constant whining is kind of a turn off for any man…

- I'm going to go get something to eat, said Susanna leaving

Eleonor looked at her go. Terry was behaving like he always behaved, but since this time it was with Candy, Susanna was feeling threatened …

*

* *

Terry arrived at Candy's level smiling. She was wearing a red dress, she was very beautiful. Candy looked at him and she was melting.

"_Oh my God! I still love him so much!" She thought_

- Good evening Freckles, he said

- Good evening Terrence, she said, you haven't outgrown the nicknames calling yet? You know my name!

- Why should I? This one is perfect for you Freckles

- You're hopeless, she said smiling

- I love your smiling Candy

- Where is Susanna ?

- Somewhere… I don't care

- Terry…

- I woke up with no memory of the last decade… I'm having trouble caring about a woman whom, to me , is a perfect stranger

- She saved your life…

- I don't remember that… I'm sorry…

- Well it's not like you cared for her before, said Candy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…

Terry smiled.

- It's ok Freckles… you want to go get something to eat

- Sure, let's go…

They walked to the buffet together and they talked and laughed. Susanna was looking at them from afar, heartbroken.

The duke walked to his wife.

- Hello sweetness , he said

- Honey…

- Is that Terrence with…?

- Candy, yes!

- Where is Susanna?

- Sulking over there…

- What else is new?

- She usually comes alone while Terry is out banging some woman somewhere… This time he came, but he is only looking at candy…

- I think Susanna should let it go… Terry doesn't love her

- Oh gee you think?

- We need to talk to our son…

- Yes, I think we do, but let him have fun with Candy, I never seen him so… happy!

- He does look different. Isn't Candy engaged to be married?

- Yes…

- That can't be good…

- He wants her back…

- What about Susanna?

- You know more than anybody what it is be with a woman out of duty and obligations…

- Indeed… let's go get something to eat…

They walked to the buffet and they looked at Candy and Terry laughing like an old married couple. They shook their head.

Candy and Terry went to sit in a corner to eat, talk and laugh. Terry had completely forgot about Susanna. You have to say, for him he had just met her that morning and aside from the little help at the company for the meeting and showing him his dressing room, he wasn't really impressed with the one legged broad…

There was an orchestra playing some classical music. The proceeds for the evening would go to charities. At one point Candy and Terry were talking by the back door , and this music started. It was the music she danced with Anthony, she remembered the May Festival, Terry's anger, so she didn't say anything but to her big surprise, Terry declared:

- Remember this music?

- How could I forget, she said looking at him in the eyes, I danced it with Anthony, you and Michael…

- Michael? Said Terry stunned, who the bloody hell is Michael?

- He's a doctor I met years ago, he came to the mansion in Chicago and he helped me come down a very high tower with a rope…

- That's way too much information, do you have his passport number too?

- You're jealous…

- Who me? That's a waste of time…

He turned to her , bowed and said giving her his hand:

- Princess Juliet, would you do me the honor of dancing this waltz with me?

- Terry, this is not a dancing party…

- Says who? There's the nice music, I say we can dance… Come on Freckles… let's dance, let's have fun

Candy looked at him. He really did seem like he was still 16 again, so spontaneous… So, she did a curtsy and they started dancing their waltz. Every body was looking at them smiling, other couples started dancing as well and having a lot of fun. Susanna was sulking some more…

Candy was dancing with Terry and she felt so good… It had been years since she had felt that good, that happy, she was with Terry she looked at him… but it was just an illusion, Terry was engaged to Susanna and she was engaged to Albert! Her smile vanished and she stopped dancing…

- What's wrong? Asked Terry

- I have to go, Terry, I'm sorry…

So she just ran out of there before Terry could say anything. He was a little surprised, but he knew she was confused, she was engaged and he was putting the moves on her… She was his Candy, not Albert's, and she getting so upset meant that she was sharing his feelings too… That was music to his ears!

His parents were still dancing and he looked at them. Candy was gone, his joy should've been gone but he was happy he got to dance with her, he was sure she was melting.

Susanna who was sulking walked to him:

- How could you humiliate me like that?

- I was just dancing…

- You could've dance with me first, I'm your fiancée!

- Whining!

- Terry…

Meanwhile the waltz was over, his parents walked to them.

- Father, said Terry coldly

- Terrence, it's good to see you

- I can't say the feeling is mutual…

- I thought we were passed all the animosity…

- I haven't quite been myself today…

- Today only? Said Eleonor ironically

Terry looked at his parents, he remembered his father with his step monster, he looked at him now and he could see the difference, how happy his father was. Wasn't he trying to get Candy back so he could be happy? So he smiled…

- Mum, I'm very happy for the both of you…Dad, I don't recall seeing you his happy when I was growing up except when you were with mum… I'm happy you realised in time that you had to live with the person you love that the duty only made you unhappy… Like I am…

- Terry! Said Susanna hurt

- Don't tell me you think we're doing good Susanna, said Terry

- I'm happy, I'm with you…

- What about me? I'm not happy…

- Can we not do this now? Said Susanna, people are looking at us…

- I don't give a rat's ass what people think! Said Terry walking away

He went outside to breathe some fresh air… Yes, as long as this… "dream" was going to last, he was going to make sure he gets Candy back… And it's going to be bye bye one legged broad! That can't arrive soon enough!

*

* *


	4. Chapter 4

_**16 Going on 30**_

_**Chapter 4  
« Some revelations… »**_

Candy went back to her apartment. She had time to calm down during the trip in the car. She found her fiancé there.

- Albert! She said smiling

- Hi honey, said Albert walking to her to hug her

She hugged him back. She was still a little upset.

- Are you all right honey? Asked Albert

- Yes, just hold me tight, I miss you so much!

- I miss you too… Did you go to the dinner party at Eleonor Baker's, sorry Eleonor Grandchesters'!

- Yes I did…and… Terry was there…

- Oh… That's why you're so upset!

- I'm sorry… I was just not prepared to see him there

- And to feel the way you do…

- I just thought I was over him, it's been years…

- Candy honey, you know I will always be here for you no matter what you decide…

- Albert

- If you need some closure, I think it's healthier if you explore your unresolved feelings… I will always be here for you

- Are you for real? Said Candy hugging him, oh Albert! I'm sorry, I love you so much…  
He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately. Candy couldn't help comparing the kiss to Terry's … which ignited her fire… Life was so complicated!

*  
* *

Terry was getting in his apartment with Susanna… It was time to go to bed and Terry had woken up naked with Susanna by his side. His alter ego seemed to have a sleeping arrangement with the one legged broad, despite the fact that he's sleeping around during the day… But there was no way he was going to sleep in the same bed as the one legged broad! So he went to his room, took off his clothes… Susanna was there getting undressed also. Terry was avoiding to look at her side of the room, he didn't want to see her body, so he walked to the door…

- Terry? Where are you going?

- I think I'm going to sleep in the guest room

- But…

- I'm sorry… this is too much for me…!

- Terry…

But Terry had already left. Terry went in the apartment to look for another room. He found one but the bed wasn't made.

- Great, I need some bedding… Where could it be? Should I ask Susanna? I don't think she's going to answer me at this point… Let me go get a glass of milk in the kitchen…  
He went in the kitchen and started opening cupboards, and drawers, the fridge… he dropped a frying pan by mistake and all that noise woke up Esther.

- Mr. G? What in the world are you doing in my kitchen?

Terry was startled. He turned around.

- I wanted a glass of milk…

- You should've called me…

- I didn't know you lived here…

Esther looked at him surprised.

- Right! You're not yourself today! Why aren't you in bed with your fiancée? Or I shouldn't have asked?

- Because I really don't feel like sharing my bed with her… can you get the guest room ready for me please?

- Did you banged other women during the day?

- Esther! That's none of your beeswax!

- Actually it is, I'm your confident, I know everything about your more than colourful love life! Who you sleep with, you like, who you avoid…

- Oh my God!

- And that even though you could have any woman in your bed every nights if you wanted to, you only really wanted only one woman…the only one you couldn't have…

- Candy…

- Even her name is sacred to you… you never pronounced it and you don't like Miss Susanna saying her name either…you don't want her in your office, you don't want her to touch your beloved's stuff…

"_It's official! I'm certifiable! Crazy for Candy!" said Terry in is head  
_  
- Euh… thank you for this insightful information Esther…

- I'm going to tell you what I always tell you… if you can't live without her, then go get her! Or you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life…Duty and obligations, that's a very honourable thing to do, but you're miserable…and doing crazy things because of that… you need your beloved to stablelise yourself…You're 30 now and you're not going anywhere in your personal life…your professional life is perfect though…

- Thank you Esther, said Terry

Esther gave him the glass of milk and she went to make the bed in the guest room. Terry was thinking about what Esther had told him… She was right on the money, what was the point of living if he was going to be miserable for the rest of his life with a one legged broad? That was definitely not the way he saw his future… tied to a woman he didn't love…  
He went to the guest room when Esther was done doing his bed.

- There you go Mr. G. Good night…

- Thank you Esther and good night

Esther left the room and Terry went to bed thinking about Candy, That's all he could do ever since he woke up in this crazy world. There's a reason for everything in life… He was given the opportunity to see what a future without Candy in his life would be… So he's going to take advantage of the situation and spend the most time with Candy he could.

The next day, the Duke invited him and Susanna for dinner in a nice restaurant. Susanna took the phone and accepted the invitation without consulting Terry.

- We're having dinner with your parents tonight

- Tonight? Again?

- Yesterday was a dinner for charity

- Right…

- You don't have any plans, do you?

- You didn't know that, or you didn't care, you just wanted to thwart them!

- Now why would I want to do that? Said Susanna ironically

- If I had plans, you do know that I would've honoured them? But fine I'd love to see my mother again… Shall we go to work now?

- You're not eating breakfast

- I lost my appetite

They went to the office and they had some kind of meeting about charity work and getting other companies to participate.

- Terry you said you'd take care of that, said a member of the board, since you know most people and most people know you from the theatre… You're a walking public relations…I'll let you take care of that

- All right, said Terry who was already concocting a plan to see how he could fit Candy in his projects.

- You and I can work on that together Terry…, sais Susanna

- I'd rather do this one myself, said Terry

- But Terry…

- Miss Marlowe, said one of the associates, the field is big for charity, you can share the work and get more people, no need to have two person to do one person's job

Susanna looked at him with mean eyes.

- Very well, she said sulking

- Susanna you go to the women at home and Terry would go to the men at their office

- That's perfect! Said Terry smiling

After the meeting, Terry was walking back to his office and Susanna followed him.

"_She's worst than a pot of glue!" thought Terry  
_  
- What do you want Susanna

- I want to work with you on the charity project

- And I don't want to work with you! You live with me, you work with me at my two jobs, can't you just give me space already? You're suffocating me!!!

Susanna looked at him sadly. She had tears pearling in her eyes, what the hell was going on? Where was her Terry? The one who tolerated her and made love to her by calling her "Candy"? She never thought she would miss those night of passions when he was calling her by her rival's name…

"_I have to be nuts to miss those humiliating moments!"thought Susanna, Damn you Candy!"  
_  
Terry on the other hand was calling Candy's number, but there was no answer. He was disappointed. He went to the theatre with Susanna but his mind with Candy.

They went back home to get ready for the dinner with his parents. Terry was keeping his distance from Susanna. But she wasn't letting him, she was on him like white on rice!

- Terry…

- Oh my God! Would you leave me alone already? I need my space! Do you know what that means?

- I'm just worried about you…you're not yourself since yesterday, you're avoiding me you moved out of our bedroom… I miss you at night…despite your flings you would be with me in bed…  
Terry looked at her. It was really very hard for him to feel anything for her, since he hadn't lived with her at all…She was a stranger for him.

- Susanna, I haven't been myself since yesterday, I just need a little space… can you give me that? Please?

- All right, she said sadly

- Go get ready, we have to meet my parents

Susanna was hoping for a little hug, but this Terry didn't seem interested in hugging her. She went to get ready for the dinner with the Grandchesters…

Susanna and Terry arrived at the restaurant and they found his parents waiting for them at a table. The sat down after greeting them.

- So how are you ? Asked Eleonor

- Peachy! Said Terry

The duke looked at Susanna.

- Are you all right dear?

- I'm fine, said Susanna

- What's going on Terry? Said his mother

- Nothing is going on, said Terry, my life is still the same

- Are you two going to set a wedding day someday? Said the duke

- I don't think that's any of you business father, said Terry

- Terrence you can't continue to live like this…

- Like what? In sin? Well it's m my life isn't it? I can do with it what I please!

- Terry! Said his mother

- I'm sorry mum, but I really want to do this my way…

- Well I wouldn't be your father if I didn't tell you that you're wasting your time with Susanna, since you don't love her, you need to do something…, said the duke

- You've been with Susanna for all these years, you need to do something…

- Mum, dad, what is this? An intervention? Had I known this was one I wouldn't have come…, said Terry upset

- All right baby, said Eleonor, I'm sorry if this feels like an ambush, we just want you to be happy…

- And I don't want to talk about this, said Terry, can we change the conversation?

- Fine, said the duke

The rest of the evening went fine, except Susanna wasn't very talkative. They all walked towards the exit when they met another couple.

- Candy! Said Eleonor

- And Albert! Said Terry ironically

Candy who was holding Albert's hand was startled when she heard Eleonor's voice and then Terry's. She looked at both couples.

- Hello! She said smiling

- Good evening! Said Albert smiling

Terry looked at his rival. He looked more mature , but he was still a very handsome and attractive man.

- Albert! Said Terry, it's good to see you!

- It's good to see you too! Said Albert smiling, Your Grace…

- Albert, said the duke smiling, I wanted to talk business with you

He took Albert aside Candy took Terry aside.

- Terry I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly in a middle of the dance

- Our dance… looks like we're condemned not to finish it our waltz under that music…

Candy smiled.

- Looks like it indeed!

- You don't need to apologise, I understand…

- I'm glad you do… I'm engaged to be married

- To my former best friend… don't remind me…

- Terry…

- I need to talk to you …but not here

- Terry…

- It has nothing to do with us don't worry

- All right… we can do lunch tomorrow so you can tell me all about it…

- At your apartment? I can take you somewhere

- Fine…

Albert approached them and he put his arm around Candy's shoulders.

- You're ready to go honey

- Yes, said Candy smiling

Terry felt like they ripped his heart out of his chest. He had to restrain himself not to react.

- Bye Terry, said Candy

- Bye Terry , said Albert

- Bye, said Terry looking at them go…

His parents and Susanna were looking at him. He couldn't stop looking at Candy and Albert leaving together. They could all see how heartbroken he was.

Terry and Susanna went back home after parting with his parents. Terry was still a little sad. Susanna thought she could take advantage of the situation, because Terry usually drinks when he's hurt…  
Terry walked directly to the bar in his living room. He poured some scotch in a glass and drank it right away. He poured another one… Susanna looked at him glad. But her joy was short lived… Esther appeared…

- Mr. G. That's enough drinking for tonight…

- Esther? Leave me alone!

- No! You need to get a hold of yourself

Susanna went to her room sulking! That damn housekeeper had to come and ruin everything! As usual!

*  
* *

Terry was still in the living room with Esther.

- She's engaged to my former best friend

- You knew she was free to get married

- But it's been 10 years, she was still single, I thought that…

- She's been single for 10 years, why didn't you go after her

- I…

- Now you're moping around because she moved on? You never showed any interest in getting her back!

- Esther I told you… I woke up yesterday with no memory of the last decade! It hurts so much to see her with another man…

- You know something Mr. G? "When the Lord closes a door, somehow he opens a window"…  
Terry looked at her.

- You think I should go after her?

- No one is stopping you but yourself…

- But, she's…

- Engaged to someone else, yes I know! "Engaged" being the key word here…

- "Engagements are meant to be broken"? Said Terry

- You get my drift… Now let's go to the kitchen get you a glass of warm milk…

- You what, I may not remember you Esther, but I love you…

- I love you too Mr. G. Now, let's go!

She took him to the kitchen gave him some warm milk.

- You're acting like a mother with me…

- That's why you hired me… you like my honest talking… and I like you a lot Mr. G… and I know what would've happened if you had gotten yourself drunk…

- What? I would wake up with a hangover?

- And a naked one legged broad in your bed…

- What?

- That's how she gets you to sleep with her… she takes advantage of you when you're drunk and you call her "Candy"…she plays along and you make love to her thinking she's Candy…

- Oh my God!

- Pathetic, isn't it?

- I'll say! Is she that desperate?

- You better believe it!

- Thank you so much Esther…

- You need to keep your head clear around her Mr. G.

- Thank you so much for the warning…

He stood up and he hugged her. He could fee l how much she loved him and he loved her back, even if he didn't know her a couple of days ago.

Terry went to bed blessing Esther for preventing him from sleeping with the one legged broad!

"_She takes advantage of me while I'm wasted? She plays along when I call her Candy and I make love to her? I think I'm going to be sick again! My alter ego… I really feel like hitting myself on the head with a frying pan!" he thought_


	5. Chapter 5

**16 Going on 30**

**Chapter 5**

"**An unexpected visit"**

Terry woke up in a very good mood that morning. He got out of bed, took a shower and he went to the dining room where breakfast was waiting for him. Susanna was sulking.

- Good morning! Said Terry smiling

- That's a matter of opinion!

- Someone is in a good mood! What's the matter? Your plan to get me drunk so you can get me in bed didn't work?

- Terry…

- How could you do this to me? You say you love me?

- I love you Terry since the moment I met you when you come for your audition… I wanted you…

- Did I show you any interest back then?

- No but when we were on stage…

- That's call acting Susanna…

- I saved your life

- Here we go again! If you don't say that everyday, you're not going to breathe…

- But Terry…., she said in tears

- You're whining again! I think I'm going to skip breakfast, I'll see you at the office!

Terry left before Susanna could reply. She was fuming. He got out of the apartment and he met Steven…

- Hey Terry!

- Hi Steven! How are you today?

- I'm great! How are you Terry?

- I'm great! Going to work…

- I'm going to camp to be with my friends

- We should hang out soon, said Terry

- Yes…

- I'll keep you posted

- All right… bye Terry

- Bye have fun!

- Thanks. Have a nice day at work!

- Thanks!

Terry got to work and he went straight to his office. A few minutes later, he heard some noise at his door, like some people were arguing, then his office door opened and a woman in her fifties entered the room.

- What the hell is going on? Said Terry

- Mrs. Marlowe, please, get out, said John

"_The one legged broad's mum? Great! Just my luck!" thought Terry_

- It's all right John, thank you, said Terry

- I'm sorry sir, I tried to keep her out…, said John leaving the room and closing the door behind him

Terry looked at Mrs. Marlowe, her face was red with anger.

- You have instructions to keep me out?

- This is a work place Mrs. Marlowe, you can't just barge in whenever you want… I need to be at peace to work at ease…

- How dare you treat my daughter like that after she saved your life?!

- Like what…?

- You moved out of the bedroom…

- Well, good news travels fast…

- You would've been dead without her! You should be kissing her ass!

- Mrs. Marlowe, is that what you're teaching your daughter, to hang on to a man who is not in love with her?

- She lost her leg because of you, she should've let you die!

- Well you know what? I wish she did! Because forcing me to be with her killed me anyway…that act of kindness your daughter did , turn into something ugly when you blackmailed me to be with her… I was in love with another woman, I had to break up with her to be with your daughter… so I'm sorry if I don't see the value of your daughter's sacrifice… The bible does say if you brag about the good deed you made you already have your reward in full…so at this point I'm not even redeemable in the eyes of God…

- You sleep around and now you leave the bedroom making her miserable?

- She actually enjoyed me making love to her drunk, out of wedlock, I might add, and calling her "Candy"?!

- If it makes her happy…

- Mrs. Marlowe… you're the mother, you have to be the grown up here … you need to put your daughter on the right path… forcing her to be with me, was the wrong path… I could've taken care of her forever, I didn't need to be with her…I'm not attracted to your daughter, It's been more than 10 years; I wasn't in love with her then, I'm not in love with her now…

- You ungrateful bastard! You're going to marry my daughter, you owe her that…

- I owe it to myself to find the right solution for everybody…this… is not working out… I'm sorry…I'm not the young boy you intimidated back then anymore…

- If you dump my daughter, I'm going to ruin you…

- Go for it! I've frankly had enough of your daughter's constant whining, I don't need you to add to the mix too… Close the door behind you please. Good day Mrs. Marlowe

- You're not going to get away with this!

- Good bye Mrs. Marlowe…

Mrs. Marlowe left the office fuming. Terry had a sigh… He imagine himself 10 years ago, guilt ridden, giving in to Mrs. Marlowe…But he was glad his alter ego didn't do one thing; he didn't marry Susanna! That was his saving grace!

He called John, who came in.

- Get me Susanna, now!

- Right away sir…

A few moments later Susanna appeared in his office.

- You wanted to see me?

- Your mother was just here…

- Really? Said Susanna pretending

- Don't give me that! You know damn well what she was doing ! You went crying to your mother?

- I just told her what was going on…

- What? That you can't get me drunk to drag me in your bed anymore?

- Terry…

- I call you Candy Susanna!!! I call you by another woman's name and you still want me???

- That's how much I love you Terry, I'll take anything from you… if you want me to be Candy, I will be Candy for you!

- Oh my God! You're certifiable!!! You have no dignity what so ever? You're mad!

- I'll do anything to be with you Terry…

She approached him an before Terry could say anything, she had her lips on his, she was kissing him! Terry pulled away from her disgusted.

- Get out of my office!

- You don't need to go look elsewhere Terry, I'm here… I love you I'm always available for you…

- I said get out! He yelled

- Fine, she said you see, I obey you…

Susanna left his office. Terry was stunned to see her playing innocent by being so nice after her mother just insulted him.

- The one legged broad is really annoying…

He called his assistant… John came in.

- Get me the list of the people who will donate money if we ask them to…

- Right away sir…

- And any… information about something similar we did…?

- Reports?

- Yes, reports!

- I'll bring them to you right away

- Thanks John…

Terry got out of his office to go to the washroom, as he walked, he heard some people gossiping…

- The little snotty nosed kid will be busy for a while with the charity work…

- Isn't this what he's good at? Aside from sleeping with other people's women…

- He should just stick to his stinky theatre… and leave us alone…he's an actor, not a business man!

- We need to work on our take over, him busy with the charity work will give us the time we need to organise it…

- What about his fiancée? She defends him…

- Just find some proof he's cheating on her… she'll be on board…

Terry continued his way, not really paying attention to what they were saying. The only thing he noticed is how they talked about him…he sleeps with other people's women? He was not a good person! He usually didn't care about what was said about him, but he felt bad that at 30, they didn't have a lot of nice things to say to about…What kind of sad life did he had? Fooling around with women and having fun? But was it fun?

He went back to this office and he found the reports on the charity donations. He read them until it was lunch time. He was walking out of his office when he met Susanna…

- Now what? Said Terry

- You want to do lunch?

- No…

- Terry… my treat…

- Like I can't pay for my own lunch… No Susanna. I have a lunch date… with Candy at her apartment!

- What? Is Albert going to be there?

Terry looked at her, he had mocking smile.

- Nope, it's going to be just the two of us, talking business

- And doing business in bed!

- You're right! We're going to be all alone, we might as well take advantage of the situation

- Terry…, she said sadly

- I'm going to be late for my lunch date Susanna… I'll see you later…

Terry walked away and he took the driver to Candy's building. She was waiting for him inside her apartment. She smiled when he came in.

- Terry…

- Hello Freckles…, he said smiling

- Hello Terry

- You're ready to go?

- Yes, let's go

He took her arm and they went downstairs to the car talking and laughing. They arrived to the restaurant, a very popular one and everybody was looking at them as the sat at the table.

- So, said Candy what do you have in mind

- I want you to help me with some charity work

- Charity?

- Yes, you do that, don't you? As Albert's fiancée

- Of course…

- Well since I woke up kind of clueless a few days ago… I need your help

- Why don't you ask Susanna?

- Candy please… That woman is so annoying… She lives with me, she works with me at both jobs! I just want some space!

- I'm giving you the space?

- You're the only person I remember in this weird reality…

- Right…, said Candy looking at him weird

- I'm serious… at the office, they think I'm a joke… a womaniser, sleeping around with other people's wives and girlfriends. I don't know in what world I woke up into… I'm not a good person…

- Terry

- I know I've been acting out in school or I've acted out … should I say, since it happened years ago to you and just yesterday for me… it was just to get my father's attention… it seemed like he would only realise I was alive when I did something drastic and the nuns would call him… I never dreamed of turning out this bad…I never thought I would be such a loser…

- Terry come on…

- To you I'm not the same young man you knew in school, it's been years and I've changed a lot… to have let you go is my biggest surprise, why did I let ever let you go…? I know duty over love… I guess I'm a real gentleman, am I?

- You're willing to do some work for charity… to be it shows that you're good…

- I'm just not with the person I expected to be… that's because I'm without you…

- We're here to talk about charity…

- Right… I'm sorry…

- So we can have fundraisers where we invite people and ask them for donations…

- All right… what else

They continued talking and Terry was listening to Candy looking at her with a smile, she was just perfect as a woman, just like he thought she would be. Everything felt so much better when she was around.

"_I think I have to make this situation permanent…" He thought_

He took her back home.

- That was nice, he said

- It was, she said

- I feel so nice when you're around…

- I feel go too, Terry… but

He put a finger on her lips,

- Shuut! No buts, please… don't ruin this…

- Terry…

- You know what I want to do now…

She looked at him as he leaned to take her lips she waited… until she felt his warm lips on her forehead. She was stunned.

- Why are you teasing me Terry?

- I love teasing you Freckles… Good bye

He turned around to leave. She pulled him back and kissed on the lips, putting her arms around his neck. Terry was in seventh heaven, he still had it with her… They kissed for a while savouring every stroke of tongue. She had a more experience way to kiss…he was still 16 and she was 29… How many men have she kissed so far?

"_Now is not the time to think about that, stupid. Just enjoy the kiss…oh boy this is so good…better than the last time… This woman was made for me. Susanna who?" He thought_

Candy was exploring her feelings for Terry and she was going crazy, her head was spinning… making the whole thing delicious.

"_I can't do this. How could something so wrong feel so right? I'm engaged… to… Oh Terry… Albert… Albert who? Stop thinking Candy and enjoy the kiss for God's sake!"_

Albert did tell her to explore her feelings if need be…and so far the exploration was breathtaking.

*

* *

Terry went back to the office walking on a cloud. Susanna was in tears looking at him. The members planning the take over came to see her.

- Miss Marlowe, can we talk to you?

Susanna in tears looked at them. She was hurt and she was willing to listen to anything they had to say…

*

* *


	6. Chapter 6

_**16 Going on 30**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**"All at once…"**_

Terry's dream was not all a nightmare, there was the theatre which he adored and learning the lines and acting made him feel really good. Having the opportunity to see Candy afterwards was the icing on the cake.

Terry started spending all his time with Candy working on charity work. They would go out together to meet with business men and women. They would go to receptions and have fun begging for money.

- This is fun, said Terry

- Really? You really think so?

- Being with you is fun, so anything we do together is fun too

- You really do sound like a 16 year old sometimes…

- I know and I'm having my 16 year old neighbour over for a slumber party over the weekend…

- Boys have slumber parties too?

- We'd rather call it a sleepover…

- Terrence Grandchester, the solitary is having some boys over at his apartment for a sleepover?

- Yeah…

- You don't have friends…?

- Well ever since I woke up 10 years later… I've kind of miss boys my age…

- Ok, said Candy looking at him weird…Are you smoking something?

- Smoking! Didn't you stump on my cigarette in college? And give me the harmonica?

- Yes, but I know for a fact that you've resumed smoking…

- I did? But I haven't smoked once since I woke up at 30… I actually listened to you in school and stopped smoking … now you're telling me I'm going to start smoking again? This is turning into a nightmare all over again! Where the hell am I?

Candy looked at him; he really seemed lost and discouraged.

- Terry… it's ok. The human flesh is weak…

- I just learned that when I drink, Susanna takes advantage of me…

- Advantage of you? How?

- Apparently, I've got you in my mind when I'm drunk and I call her by your name and…

- And…?

- She… humours me…

- You mean she pretends she's me?

- And I think it's you…so…we…

- Oh my God!

- I guess she wants me so much she'd take me anyway she can…

- Oh Terry…

- My life is just one big mess…

- Let's go plead our cause, let's forget about Susanna for a while

And that's what they did. They had fun at the reception which was another fundraiser. They had their pictures in the papers the next day and Susanna was sulking when se saw it in the morning paper.

When Terry arrived at the table, Susanna gave him the eye.

- Now what? Said Terry sitting down

She gave him the paper. He took it and looked at the picture of him and Candy.

- That's a very nice shot of me, he said

- This is not funny Terry

- Do you see me laughing?

- Why are you doing this to me? You'd rather be with her!

- You don't need to be a genius to figure that out…

- I don't know who you are anymore! Said Susanna leaving the table

He had a nice calm day at work, for once. Everybody was walking on eggshells when he was there… He went to have lunch at Candy's. They were eating in the dining room.

- How did Susanna react when she saw the paper?

- Not very good…

- Terry you should treat her better…

- I know, I just can't! This is one nightmare I hope I wake up from soon!!! I want my life back!

- I can't help you there…

- But your presence is making me feel good Freckles…

- Terry…

- All right let's eat!

They continue chatting and talking about charity.

- So tonight you'll come at the fundraiser? Said Candy

- Yes, I will, said Terry smiling

They kissed before he left. He went back to the office and he was all smiles as usual, when he comes back from Candy's. Susanna heartbroken was now collaborating with the partners to take over the company.

*

* *

The evening with Candy was wonderful as always and every time she was giving a little more of herself to him, it was only a matter of time…

Terry had organized a sleep over for Steven and his friends. They were all camping in the living room wearing pyjamas. Susanna was in the bedroom looking at Terry …

- You don't do pyjamas Terry, you sleep buck naked…

- Well I'm going to improvise, said Terry

- What is this? Why do you need to befriend young boys?

- We're just hanging out talking about girls

- Since you have more experience than them

- I'm certainly not going to talk to them about sex! They're children!

- Really? I thought that's all you had on your mind

- Susanna, get out! You're annoying me!

- You go and have fun with your little boys! You'd rather play than be with me!

- Whining! Said Terry leaving the room

He went to the living rooms and started talking to the boys about school, homework, sports and of course girls! How to talk to them, how to tease them, how to annoy them how to treat them right…

- Remember when you want to kiss a girl, you have to make sure she wants it too…or you can end up being slapped…

- Is that what happened to you? Asked Steven

- Yes, I thought I had everything under control, I was dancing with her, it was great, then I couldn't take it anymore, so I kiss her, she was irresistible…it was great until I got slapped!

- Whoa! Said the boys

- And… I slapped her back… she slapped me back…

- Great!

- No, said Terry, you shouldn't slap a girl; you have to respect them… What I did was wrong…

- Did she talk to you after that…?

- Yes, she did…another girl tricked us to meet in the barn at school… we got caught and she got expelled

- Bummer

- Let's talk about more happy stuff, said Terry, tell me about your girlfriends…

They had boy talk until late at night. Susanna had heard the Terry's story, it must've been Candy! She slapped him?

*

* *

The premiere of Terry's play was a success. He was great on stage, he felt right at his place. Candy was there on the first row cheering him. Terry was in seventh heaven. Being on stage having his Freckles cheering at him that was the most wonderful part of the dream… or not.

There was a reception. His parents were there, so were Candy and Susanna. Mrs. Hathaway was looking at Candy with mean eyes, when her husband wasn't looking at her. Candy realised what was going on… She went with Terry on the terrace.

- Why is that woman looking at me with dagger eyes? She asked Terry

Terry looked at Mrs. Hathaway…

- That's Mrs. Hathaway…

- Oh…

- Apparently, I used to bang her…

- Nice, said Candy smiling

- You must think I'm a loser…

- Actually, I'm thinking the opposite…

- The opposite? Said Terry

- Yes, Terry… I'm glad I got to spend time with you; it felt like old times…

- Freckles…

- That woman and Susanna are killing me with their eyes… why don't we give them a real reason for wanting to kill me…

Terry turned around and looked at her stunned.

- Are you saying what I think you're saying?

- Why not make each other feel good?

Candy felt weird saying that, but she had the impression it was her last chance with Terry…

- Yeah, why not make this a night to remember? Said Terry smiling

Terry took her arm and they left the reception and the walked to a luxury hotel close by…Nobody saw them, everybody was busy at reception. But Susanna saw them leave together…

Terry and Candy arrived in the hotel room and they closed the door.

- I love you, said Terry

- I love you too, said Candy

They looked at each other, they walked to the bed and they started kissing passionately. Terry was technically 16 and Candy to him was an older woman with a lot more experience than a 16 year old…Terry's body was responding to Candy's body in a way he never felt before. He was caressing her breast. He undid her dress, while she undid his shirt… a while later, they were both naked on the bed and they made love, slowly passionately and they made each other feel good, all night long.

Terry went back to his apartment in the morning after kissing Candy for the umpteenth time. He was so happy.

He woke up late and Susanna was gone. He was on cloud nine very happy to see the apartment without Susanna and her whining. He went to get ready to go to the office…

*

* *

Candy woke up more confused than every. The night she had spent with Terry was wonderful… She has a little bit too much champagne which had given her the courage to practically beg Terry to make love to her… She wanted to change her mind and be with Terry, instead of Albert. She felt so good with Terry. She wanted to go see him at the office, so she got ready and she was on her way to the office without calling, she wanted to surprise him.

When she arrived at the office. She met Susanna in Terry's office…

- Terry? Oh… Susanna…

- Candy, said Susanne jealous, why are you here?

- I'm looking for Terry…

- Why? You had your fun with him…

- What do you mean?

- I mean, you two slept together last night…

- He told you?

- Of course he did! He tells me everything, it's a man thing…he wanted to know if he could still have you on the eve of your wedding with another man, you adoptive father nonetheless!

Candy's face turned pale. Was it all just one big game for Terry? She loved him so much, he told her he loved her, she told him she loved him… Was it all a lie…? Albert… he did tell her to explore her feelings … But Terry was engaged to Susanna and she was engaged to Albert…She was a little drunk anyway…Now she was sober again…

- I'm going to go, said Candy in tears

- You know Terry is a dog, he sleeps around, and I'm always there to take him back and break the news to the poor little sluts he entertained… You're not the first, you're certainly not the last either

- Tell him…no don't tell him anything… Goodbye Susanna

Candy left the office. She went straight to the train station and took the first train for Chicago…

Terry arrived at the office all perky and he found his father there…

- Father?

- Terry, there's a hostile takeover that almost took place… why weren't you more careful?

- A what?

- The company was almost stolen from us… thanks to your fiancée

- That one legged broad? The traitor! She's certainly not my fiancée anymore… I'm going to marry Candy…

- Terrence, said his dad, this is serious, the company almost went to other people… luckily I was able to save it… Did you fire Susanna?

- Yes…

- Good…, thanks dad, let me go dump her too

- Terrence, said his father

Terry went to Susanna's office…

- How could you do it? How could you betray us?

- You treat me like crap Terry I saved your life…

- Here we go again! No more! I don't want to hear your whining anymore! It's over! I want you out of my apartment!

- You think because you slept with your slut Candy last night that you two are going to sail away to the sunset? Think again! She's gone!

Susanna didn't actually know that Candy was gone, but she was just being mean and jealous.

- What to you mean…

- She was here; I told her the truth…

- What truth?

- That you're a womaniser, that you just wanted to see if you could have her before she marries someone else; it was a guy thing…

- You bitch! Said Terry, I hope you rot in hell! If I ever see you again, it would be too soon!

He ran out of the office and he went to Candy's apartment…

- I'm sorry sir, Miss Andrew did not come back from her lunch yet… but we got a message that she went back to Chicago earlier… the wedding's tomorrow, said the butler

Terry's heart skipped a beat.

- Right! Do you have an address?

- Wait, I have an invitation right here…

The butler gave him an invitation. Terry was on his way to Grand Central Station and he took the train to Chicago…He had to talk to Candy…He had to stop that wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**_16 Going on 30…._**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_"The best of both worlds"_**

Terry was on the train for Chicago and he thought it wasn't going fast enough. He wished he could fly in the sky, he wished he had an airplane to get to Chicago faster. When the train finally reached its destination, he was almost running out of the train. He took a cab to the Chicago mansion. He looked at it when he got there, it was crawling with people, working on the wedding. There was so many people, he won't have any trouble going in the mansion and see Candy in her room. He opened several doors and he finally found her in one of the bedrooms. She was looking out the window, wearing a wedding dress, she was so beautiful.

- Freckles…

She was startled and she turned around to face him.

- Terry…, she said with eyes full of love

- What the hell happened… we made love, we were in perfect harmony… Susanna told me you came to the office to see me, whatever she told you, it's not the truth… I'm not the man she told you I was, I'm still the same boy from college who came to meet you in that barn…If you believe that, then you'd be marrying me, not Albert,… I love you Candy…

- Oh Terry, she said with tears in her eyes, so much things have happened during all these years, we've had different paths for so long… We've made our choices on those hospital stairs all those years ago… I admit that those past few weeks you made me feel so good and so happy like during the time we were together in Scotland… But it's too late to go back Terry, we can't go back… I choose Albert… That's my life now… please accept it. Please Terry, it's my wedding day, if you love me… don't make a scene…

- Candy…, he said with sad eyes. All right, I'll do what you want, because I love you… I will love you forever…

Terry approached her and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, he hugged her .

- Good luck Candy…, he said

- Goodbye Terry, she said with tears in her voice

Terry got out of the room, devastated. He went outside, he saw the tree house… He walked to it and climbed it to be alone. He looked in his pockets, he found the harmonica Candy had given him at school. He sat on the pillows there, and started playing the harmonica. He blocked everything out the noises the music the people working, the people talking… he just played the harmonica like he did back in college when he played for Candy in the dungeon. He played until he fell asleep…

When he opened his eyes, he was outside the tower, in London!

- What the bloody hell…? He said, oh my God! I'm back! I'm in college! Candy is in the dungeon… oh my God! This is wonderful!!! Yes!!! YESSSSSSSSS!!!!

He was practically jumping of joy!! He screamed so loud Candy who was inside the tower heard him.

- Terry? She said, is that you?

- Freckles? Yes, it's me…

- What time is it?

- It's the morning…

- Did you spend the night outside the tower?

- Yes my love! I didn't want to leave you…

- Oh Terry, said Candy moved to tears

- I had the most amazing dream of the future…

- With me?

- Yes, but it didn't quite turned out like I hoped because of a few mistakes I made, but now I know better…

- What do you mean?

- It's too long to explain to you right now, but stay put…

- I don't think I can go anywhere Terry…

- Right, sorry, bad choice of word… but I promise you I'll get you out of there…Trust me my love…

- I trust you Terry, said Candy moved.

She could hear it in Terry's voice, that something was different about him, that he was more loving and more determined to save her. Candy felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Terry was going to his room to change and he was trying to remember what Candy had told him in the dream about what happened to them… He left college so she could stay, then he went to New York, met Susanna Marlowe who became obsessed wit him… He didn't want to deal with that woman ever again! He wasn't going to let anything to chance. He went straight to the reverend to make the deal with her to free Candy. He saw Eliza in the hallway with her group of friends smiling at her…He smiled back at her.

- Terrence, she said with a soft voice

- Eliza! Said Terry, I'm so glad to see you, I'm so grateful to you for getting rid of Candy for me…

- Well, said Eliza, I know what a pain she can be, I thought I'd do you a favour…

- Thank you. I'd like to repay that favour… I'd like to see you in my room tonight and don't put on too many clothes…

Eliza, when it came to Terry talking to her, became crazy and wasn't thinking straight.

- Oh Terrence my love, of course I'll be there…, she said smiling

Terry approached her, almost kissing her, then he pulled away.

- I can't wait until tonight, he told her…

Eliza was so excited, she was already all wet! She was in seventh heaven. Terry walked away after touching her cheek gently. He got to the reverend mother's office, made the deal and sworn her to secrecy, then he left the school.

*

* *

Candy was freed from the dungeon and she went straight to Terry's room…and she found a note. She read the note. Then she went back to her room, packed her stuff and left the school.

She took a carriage to the Blue River Zoo. There was a bar not to far from there and she went there. There were lots of people weird looking drinking and women selling themselves. Not a very recommended place for an innocent young woman. She took a table and ordered some juice. Some men were looking at her, another one, a pimp looking for victims, especially the young and innocent ones, approached the table, pulled a chair and sat down.

- Hello doll, how are you?

Candy ignored him.

- You need a job? I can get you one…

- My husband is going to be here soon…, said Candy

- I don't see any ring on your finger

- That's none of your business, said Candy

- Well I say, your lying…

- Is everything ok here, said Terry's voice

Candy looked at Terry relieved. She jumped to his neck. The man left the table disappointed.

- Oh Terry! Thank God you're here…

- You're ready to go?

- Yes, my love! Said Candy smiling

Terry kissed her on the lips. She responded to his kiss, but pulled away…

- Terry, we're in public…

- Right! He said, let's go or we're going to miss our boat…

- Let's go! Said Candy with a smile.

They left the bar, took Terry's car and they drove to Southampton to wait for the boat to America.

**_*_**

**_* *_**

At Saint Paul College, the nuns got an anonymous tip that Terrence Grandchester was in his room with a girl, having sexual relations. They went to the room, and they found Eliza Reagan, naked on Terry's bed. All the explanations she gave as to why she was there naked in a boy's room, just fell on deaf ears with the reverend mother… she was expelled and sent to the dungeon until a member of her family come to get her.

*

* *

Candy and Terry made it on time to take the boat at Southampton and they went to America. Terry told Candy all about his dream, how real it felt, and they decided to make sure to be together , always. They got married when they got to New York, with his mother as the witness. Terry was looking for a job in theatres and Candy was waiting for him at home. They had a nice little apartment.

One snowy day, Terry arrived at the Stratford theatre and he saw Susanna Marlowe open the door… His face was drained of all colours, he looked like he had seen a monster.

- Oh my God! NO! Not you!

- I'm Susanna Marlowe, how may I help you sir?

- By staying away from me! Said Terry running away from there!

Susanna Marlowe thought he was very handsome, but she didn't understand what came over him to run away from her like that.

- What the hell was that all about…? What a shame, he was so cute…

Terry found a job on another theatre. His wife went to nursing school. They had a little boy right after Candy finished school. They were happy. Terry became a big actor on Broadway. He was happy on stage, but he was the happiest when he went back home to his wife and child.

Life is about choices we make. We all have dreams; we just need to know how to read them. Terry had a dream that made him think about his life even though he was only still a teenager, he got a glimpse of his life in shambles without his beloved, and when he woke up, he just made sure that his life would include his Freckles, no matter what. He didn't want to lose her again. Because, losing her even in his dream, was the worst pain ever!

What would you have done in his place? You would've made sure you got your happiness. Who wouldn't?

**_The End_**


End file.
